A New Destiny
by Dawn Ruthless
Summary: As Morgana's is faced with the reality of her decisions, she must make a choice. But will she make the right one? ONESHOT.  "Come with me Morgana. After everything we have lost, we can never be happy again, but that won't stop me trying"


**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I was sitting at the bus stop and felt a sudden depressing moment, so I pulled out my phone and wrote a rough draft of this on my memo app. Probably doesn't say much for me, but I always seem to write depressing stories the best. =/ Oh well, enjoy.**

I walked through the desolate wasteland that was all that remained of a once beautiful city. What had been lush green grass was now nothing more than dirt and ash, a reminder of the destruction. The destruction I created. The silence was deafening and the pressure gathered until I collapsed, broken beyond repair. My sobs were loud in the emptiness and echoed around me, and I was forced to accept my mistakes although it made no difference now. It was too late. Too late to save the place I had once called home. And too late to save myself.

I felt a sense of paranoia wash over me and turned to find the person I was sure stood behind me.

Nothing.

I gripped my head in my hands and screamed into the cold grey sky. Even my senses had left me, causing me to feel presences that weren't there.

"Why are you crying? This is your dream is it not? You should be rejoicing." A voice said bitterly and I turned again, before realizing that the person was not actually here, but talking inside my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully.

"Names are not important." The voice replied calmly. I knew this wasn't true, whoever was speaking to me had magic, and extremely powerful magic at that.

"Liar! You're Emrys aren't you?" I guessed, my age old anger returning.

"I have been called that." The voice said wryly. "But I am not here to hurt you Morgana." The voice said sincerely. I didn't trust it.

"I don't believe you. I know all about you _Emrys_. The Cailleach warned me that you would be my destiny and my doom. You cannot fool me." I said harshly into the air.

There was silence for a moment and I could feel the Emrys pondering my words before speaking.

"That may have been true, but there are many prophecies that will never come to pass now. Arthur was destined to become the greatest king this world has ever known. He would have united all the kingdoms to create the land of Albion and freed all creatures of magic. There would have been peace. Because of your actions Morgana, this prophecy will never be brought about. Albion is nothing but a lost dream now." The voice contained both anger and sadness and against my better judgment, I found myself both pitying the man and getting defensive at his accusation.

"Arthur would have been exactly like his father." I spat, but even I knew it was halfhearted. With the dead land around me, I didn't know what to believe. I registered pity coming from him now.

"You know nothing. It is due to this ignorance that I am willing to forgive you for your deeds. I was one of the few that remembered what you were like before. The _only _one now that you have destroyed all the others. But Morgana.." The voice broke off for a moment. "Morgana, I have lost everyone now…except you."

My lip trembled and I found myself crying again as I listened to the obvious agony in the man's voice. He had lost everything because of me. I seems the cailleach was wrong, I had been the doom of Emrys, not the other way around. Yet, this man was willing to forgive me for it.

"I'm sorry. For everything." I whispered, my voice breaking. The voice changed now, was hopeful and persuasive.

"Come with me Morgana. After everything we have lost, we can never be happy again, but that won't stop me trying. With you, my life will be so much brighter. That is why I could never let you die, no matter what anyone said."

"Never let me die? I don't even know who you are, why should I trust you?" I asked suspiciously, knowing that this man would have every reason to hate me now.

"Look behind you." The presence vanished from my mind, and I turned around in confusion. My eyebrows drew together as I saw him there. For a second I didn't even recognize him, this man with a boys face. His face was youthful but his once joyous blue eyes had dulled and contained pain that no one should have experienced in a lifetime. I had put that pain there and it could never be removed. Emrys, or…

"Merlin." I said quietly, sadly. My sobs stopped but fresh torrents of tears made their way down my face. He held his hand out to me.

"Come with me Morgana." He repeated. I looked into his eyes and took his hand, marking the beginning of our new life, and a new destiny.


End file.
